1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating equipment, and more particularly to a lamp shade and a method for forming optical stripes on the surface of the lamp shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp shade is made of glass or plastic material that allows passage of the light so that an electric bulb provided in the lamp shade can emit light beams outwardly from the lamp shade to provide a lighting function. However, the surface of the lamp shade has a planar structure so that when the light beams are emitted outwardly from the lamp shade or an ambient light is projected onto the surface of the lamp shade, the light will not produce any variation on the surface of the lamp shade even if patterns are printed on the surface of the lamp shade, thereby limiting the outer appearance of the lamp shade.